horror_worksfandomcom-20200216-history
Chucky
'Charles Lee Ree '(also known as Chucky) is the main antagonist of the Child's Play franchise. He is notorious serial killer whose spirit inhabits a Good Guy doll and continuously tries to transfer his soul into a human body. Biography Child's Play On November 9 1988, Charles Lee Ray is chased down after a failed robbery by detective Mike Norris and stumbled into a toy store after being fatally shot and his partner in crime, Eddie Caputo, decided to bail and drive away in the getaway van despite Charles' pleas. Knowing that he will die, Charles used voodoo to transfer his soul into one of the Good Guy dolls. The store was then struck with lightning, and it burned to the ground. Chucky attempts to use Andy Barclay to transfer his soul into since Andy was the first person to whom Chucky revealed his secret, and thus the only person he could transfer his soul into, in accordance with the voodoo spell. Chucky is finally killed when he is burned alive by Andy and gets his arm, leg and head shot off by his mother, Karen, and is finally shot in the heart by Norris. Child's Play 2 Set two years later, Andy has moved in with a foster family while his mother undergoes psychiatric evaluation. To prove their bad publicity wrong, Play Pals Inc., the creators of the Good Guy dolls, decided to rebuild Chucky, who is then brought back to life. Chucky resumes his search for Andy, encountering and killing his foster father, Phillip. Andy is blamed for murdering his foster father and returned to the orphanage and after killing his foster mother Joanne, Chucky takes Kyle, Andy's foster sister, hostage to help him find Andy. Chucky then brings Andy to the Good Guy factory with Kyle in pursuit and after failing to transfer his soul into Andy's body, he realizes he is trapped in his doll form. He attempts to kill both Andy and Kyle in rage, but is instead doused in hot molten plastic after his legs and right arm are severed. The enraged and mangled Chucky is killed when Kyle shoves an air hose into his mouth, causing his head to explode. Child's Play 3 Upon turning sixteen, Andy is sent to military school having failed to cope in several foster homes. Meanwhile, Play Pals Inc. rereleases the Good Guy toyline, believing that their bad publicity has abated. When workers clean up the Good Guy factory, a crane pierces one of Chucky's severed arms, causing blood to drip out. When Chucky's headless corpse goes over a vat of liquid plastic, some of Chucky's blood leaks out into the vat, bringing him back once more. He resumes his killing spree by choking the company's president to death. Upon discovering the location of Andy, Chucky cleverly mails himself to Andy's school, where he was discovered by a young private named Ronald Tyler. Realizing that Tyler is the first person to whom he revealed his identity to in his new body, Chucky must now use Tyler instead of Andy for the soul transfer. Andy was in pursuit to stop Chucky from transferring his soul into Tyler's body. The pursuit ended inside an amusement park ride and half of Chucky's face was sliced off by a scythe and then was thrown into a giant fan by Andy, tearing his body to pieces. Bride of Chucky One night, Chucky's girlfriend Tiffany, collects the remains of the doll after slitting the throat of a cop she bribed to steal the remains for her from the evidence room. Tiffany sews Chucky back together in her trailer and reanimates him with a voodoo spell, after which Tiffany learns that the ring she proudly wore for ten years was not actually an engagement ring, but was stolen by Chucky from an wealthy old woman named Vivian Van Pelt. An enraged Tiffany confines Chucky to a playpen and after escaping, Chucky electrocutes Tiffany in her bathtub and transfers her soul into a bridal doll. Tiffany immediately wants to get out of the doll body, but Chucky admonishes that the only way to get out of a doll body is to return to human form with the Heart of Damballa, a mystical amulet that Chucky was wearing on the night he became a doll. In order to get to Forrest Cemetary in Hackensack, New Jersey, where Chucky's human corpse is buried along with the amulet. Tiffany calls her neighbor named Jesse, offering to pay him $1,000 to get them there by the next day. Unaware that Chucky and Tiffany are the dolls, he takes advantage of the opportunity to take his girlfriend named Jade from her overprotective uncle named Warren Kincaid. He asks Jade to accompany him and she accepts his offer. Before they leave, Warren attempts to frame Jesse by planting a bag of weed in his van, unaware about the possessed dolls and they would later kill Warren and conceal his body. On route to their destination, Chucky and Tiffany would kill anyone who got in their way, framing Jesse and Jade in the process. To make matters worse, Chucky and Tiffany intend to steal Jesse and Jade's bodies via voodoo. After Tiffany violently kills a couple, Chucky is impressed by the creative murder and proposes to Tiffany and they have sex. Jesse and Jade eventually learn that the dolls are alive and that there is no turning back. After hijacking a recreational van from another couple, Jesse and Jade are forced to drive the dolls to the cemetary. On the way, Tiffany and Chucky get into a fight and Jesse crashes and destroys the van. Nevertheless, they manage to reach the cemetary and just before Tiffany transfers her soul into Jade, she and Chucky get into another fight. Tiffany is fatally wounded in the scuffle, and when the police show up, Chucky is shot to death by Jade. As she lay dying, Tiffany gives birth to a bloody baby doll. Seed of Chucky Six years later, the offspring of Chucky and Tiffany, a gender-confused doll named Glen/Glenda, has grown up as an orphan in Great Britain. When he sees his parents in an episode of Access Hollywood ''for the upcoming movie ''Chucky Goes Psycho, ''Glen escapes his abusive ventriloquist owner and mails himself to Hollywood. Once there, he uses an amulet to transfer Chucky's and Tiffany's souls into the new dolls that the studio is using for the film. Although horrified by his parents' murderous lifestyle, Glen/Glenda wanted desperately to please his/her parents and belong to a family, no matter what happens. Seeing that Glen has not genitalia, Chucky and Tiffany cannot agree on the name or the gender of their child. Tiffany proposes to end their murderous ways, much to Chucky's dismay. This proves to be an ardous endeavor, especially for Tiffany. Chucky and Tiffany kill people behind each other's backs and swear Glen to secrecy, and Chucky tricks Glen into committing two murders by accident. Eventually, Glen is so traumatized that "Glenda" briefly emerges as an alternate personality who pleases her parents by gleefully committing murder, after which Glen reemerges for the rest of the film. Meanwhile, real-life actress Jennifer Tilly is desperate to advance her acting career and when Redman arrives at Tilly's mansion to discuss her casting in a movie, they are both knocked out by Tiffany. Chucky's sperm is used to impregnate Tilly in order to give Glen/Glenda a human body and because it is a voodoo pregnancy, Tilly appears nine months pregnant within a few days. Later, they need Tilly's limo driver, Stan, as a new body because Tiffany killed Redman and both were tied to her bed. Afterwards, Tilly promptly goes into labor and after the birth of the twin babies, Glen and Glenda, Chucky resolves to remain a doll due to making him immortal and unique, prompting an alienated Tiffany to leave him. She decides to take Glen with her, enraging Chucky, who hurls his knife at Tilly but Stan jumps in the way to save her. Tiffany then wounds Chucky with the knife before the police arrive. The next day, Tilly is visited in the hospital by Tiffany and Glen, and just as Tiffany transfers her soul, Chucky axes his way through the door and kills Tilly, who was in Tiffany's doll body, with an axe. Tiffany barely escapes with Tilly's body but Chucky and Glen believe that she died. With this traumatic event, Glen proceeds to attack his father in anger and severs all of Chucky's limb with the axe before Chucky says he is proud of his son and then is decapitated with the axe. Five years later, Tiffany is happily living in Tilly's body with her human twins Glen and Glenda, however a present is given to Glen containing Chucky's severed arm, which leaps up and appears to grab him. Curse of Chucky Set after the events of ''Seed of Chucky, ''the film opens with a young paraplegic woman named Nica, who lives with her mother Sarah in the family mansion. A package containing Chucky is delivered to the house, and while Nica ponders the doll's origins, Sarah begins to feel uneasy with the doll and throws it in the trash. Later that night, Sarah is dead who apparently committed suicide and Chucky can be seen at the table. After her mother's apparent suicide, Nica's domineering sister named Barb, along with her husband Ian, daughter named Alice and live-in nanny Jill as well as priest Father Frank. Alice finds Chucky in the bathroom, immediately befriending him. Chucky later poisons and has Father Frank killed and after Alice tells Chucky she is scared, he reveals his true colors. Chucky then murders Jill and Barb after his latex strips are peeled off, revealing his scars, and Nica is believed to be the killer and is restrained by Ian. However, Ian is killed by Chucky and Nica knocks Chucky's head off with the blunt side of the hatchet he used. Before attempting to kill her, Chucky reveals to Nica that as Charles Lee Ray, he was a friend of her family and in love with Sarah. He killed Nica's father and kidnapped a pregnant Sarah, however was betrayed and stabbed her in the stomach in revenge which resulted in Nica being born paraplegic, leading to Charles's death. Chucky then attempts to kill Nica but she fights back and Chucky is then stabbed in the back by Nica and she is found by a police officer, finding her guilty of Chucky's crimes. Tiffany is revealed to be still involved with Chucky, bribing another officer to steal Chucky for her and ships him to Alice's new location, her grandmother's house. Chucky suffocates her grandmother with a plastic bag and begins to perform his ritual with Alice, but before he could complete it, she is possibly saved by her surviving grandmother. Six months later, Chucky is sent back to Andy's house and leaves the package on his table as he answers his phone, while the killer doll cuts his way out of the package. When he turns around, Andy is pointing a shotgun directly at the doll's face and before he can react, Andy shoots, killing him again. Appearance Personality Chucky is a psychopath with a complete lack of guilt, being thrill-seeking, sadistic, foul-mouthed, impatient, egotistical, malevolent and abusive, as well as having a very short temper. Chucky holds grudges and never forgets when someone crossed him but if a hunt is slow going, he will divert his attention and kill others, sometimes if they threaten to expose him or just for fun. He even has a tendency to kill anyone who try to help him and cannot be reasoned with. In fact, Chucky is proud to be a murderer and also possesses a sarcastic wit and blurts insults at the most random of times. As well as this, Chucky also has a fetish towards gore and monsters. Relationships Media appearances Body Count #'Maggie Peterson: 'Fell from a high story window. #'Eddie Caputo: 'Incinerated from gas explosion. #'John Bishop: 'Voodoo stabbing. #'Dr. Ardmore: 'Electrocuted with shock helmet. #'Worker #1: 'Electrocuted. #'Mattson: 'Suffocated with a plastic bag. #'Ms. Kettlewell: 'Beaten with yardstick. #'Phil Simpson: 'Neck snapped after falling down stairs. #'Joanne Simpson: 'Throat slit. #'Grace Poole: 'Stabbed in the chest. #'Worker #3: 'Eyes crushed. #'Christopher Sullivan: 'Strangled with yo-yo. #'Garbage Man: 'Crushed inside truck. #'Colonel Cochran: 'Heart attack upon seeing Chucky. #'Sergeant Botnick: 'Throat slashed with razor. #'Harold Whitehurst: 'Jumped on Chucky's grenade. #'Brett Shelton: 'Shot. #'Carnival's Security Guard: 'Possibly shot. #'Damien Baylock: 'Suffocated with pillow. #'Tiffany (Human Form): 'Electrocuted with TV in bathtub. #'Warren Kincaid: 'Stabbed to death. #'Officer Norton: 'Incinerated in car explosion. #'David Plummens: 'Scared out of van, hit by truck. #'RV Owners: 'Shot by Chucky and/or Tiffany. #'Cemetary Caretaker: 'Shot in the head. #'Tiffany (Doll Form): 'Stabbed in the stomach. #'Tony Gardner: 'Decapitated. #'Britney Spears: 'Incinerated when her car was ran off-road. #'Maids: 'Stabbed, strangled. #'Stan: 'Knife in the chest. #'Tiffany (Doll Form): 'Axe to the head. #'Glen: 'Possibly killed, strangled. #'Sarah: 'Stabbed with scissors, fell from balcony. #'Father Frank: 'Decapitated in car accident after ingesting rat poison. #'Jill: 'Electrocuted after water is dumped on electric plug. #'Barb: 'Stabbed in the eye. #'Ian: '''Axed in the jaw. Deaths *Before being turned into a doll, Charles Lee Ray is shot by Mike Norris and bleeds to death. *In Child's Play, Chucky is burned by Andy Barclay before being shot apart by Karen and then shot in the heart by Mike Norris. *In Child's Play 2, Chucky's legs are cut off and doused in molten plastic before his head explodes from being inflated by an air tube. *In Child's Play 3, Chucky's face is sliced with a scythe and then torn to pieces when thrown into a fan by Andy Barclay. *In Bride of Chucky, Chucky is shot to death by Jade. *In Seed of Chucky, Chucky is hacked to pieces and decapitated with an axe by Glen. *In Curse of Chucky, Chucky is shot in the face with a shotgun by Andy Barclay. Gallery Chucky1.jpg|Chucky with an axe Chucky2.jpg|Chucky in Child's Play 3 with makeup Chucky3.jpg|Chucky flipping off someone Chucky4.jpg|Chucky and Tiffany Chucky5.jpg|Chucky with half of his face sliced off Chucky7.jpg|Chucky plans on poisoning the dinner Chucky8.jpg|Chucky and Tiffany armed with pistols Chucky9.jpg|Chucky in Curse of Chucky Chucky6.jpg|Chucky about to kill Ms. Kettlewell Chucky11.jpg|Chucky about to possess Andy Chucky10.jpg|Chucky's scars revealed Chucky12.jpg|Chucky attacking Karen Chucky14.jpg|Chucky pretending Chucky15.jpg|Chucky after a kill Chucky Johnny.jpg|Chucky axing through the wall Dambella.jpg|Charles Lee Ray in Curse of Chucky Chucky's fifth death.jpg|Chucky about to die in Seed of Chucky Chucky16.jpg|Chucky's remains Quotes *"Hi. I'm Chucky. Wanna play?" *"As a doll, I'm fucking infamous! I'm one of the most notorious slashers in history and I don't wanna give that up. I am Chucky, the killer doll, and I dig it!" *"You stupid bitch! You filthy slut! I'll teach you to fuck with me!" *"Don't fuck with the Chuck!" *"Hi, I'm Chucky, and I'm your friend to the end. Hidy-hoe. Ha, ha, ha." *"It ain't the size that counts, asshole, it's what you do with it." *"Hey, long time no see, pal." *"Presto, you're dead." *"You've been very naughty, Ms. Kettlewell." *"Just shut up! And drive before I kick you're fucking teeth in!" *"Amazing isn't it?" *"Give me the power I beg of you!" *"Come to papa." *"This means war." *"Oops, I did it again!" *"Women. You can't live with them. Period." *"I can't think of a thing to say. Fuck it!" *"You fucking should be." *"Man, I really gotta get out of this body." *"Go ahead and shoot! I'll be back, I always come back! But dying is such a bitch." *"There is no god. You have your mother's eyes. And they were always too fucking close together!" *"We're gonna have a little game of Chucky says. Chucky says move your ass." *"I'm new and improved." *"Time to play!" *"Well, I don't know about you but I'm starting to feel a bit like Pinocchio here. And I am anatomically correct." *"Fuck you very much." *"Not violence, violins! Violins are bad." *"I like to be hugged!" *"Oh, I'm gonna kill you slow!" *"I'm gonna get you!" *"Hide the soul. And guess what? You're it." Trivia Category:Child's Play Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Serial Killers Category:Slashers Category:Dolls/Puppets Category:Monsters